Tears of the Phoenix
by Erenriel
Summary: The demons have broken through into Spira. Now it's time for some answers and the gang is going to comb Spira to find some. The only problem is, Rikku might not like what she finds... GIPPALRIKKU
1. Ruined my day

AN: Well well well. Another story to add to my arsenal of many unfinished stories. Bad me. Bad bad me! Oh well. Mad'c syga dra pacd uv ed, crymm fa? I love my al bhed translator thingy. The joys of the Internet! Heh heh. Ahzuo!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"E's punat!" Rikku whined in al bhed. "There's nothing to do!" Tidus and Yuna rolled their eyes. She was pacing in front of them. All the couple wanted was some time alone. Just a little snuggle time. Was that too much to ask? But hell hath no fury like a bored Rikku.   
  
"Go play with Vidina or something!" Yuna yelled. Rikku pouted and stalked off. Tidus chuckled and shook his head. "What?" Yuna asked.   
  
"Don't you think you were a little hard on her? I mean, you guys have been travelling all over Spira and having a grand old time and now we've got her stuck on this tiny little island we call Besaid. If you weren't here I'd be bored too."   
  
"No, you'd be off doing something stupid with Rikku and probably getting yourself killed," Yuna said with a smile.  
  
"Case in point," Tidus said brushing a piece of hair off of Yuna's face. They were getting nice and cozy again when Buddy ran up looking like he had run full out all the way from the Celsius. "Jeez, can we get no peace around here?  
  
Buddy didn't even take a moment to catch his breath. "Yuna, where is Rikku? I need to find Rikku. It's an emergancy!" he panted desperately. Yuna was on her feet at once.  
  
"Buddy, what's wrong?" she asked.   
  
"The Machine Faction have sent for her. It's Gippal. The wounds he suffered in the Far Plane have become infected, there may even be poison. They can't seem to find any way of healing him." Buddy took a shuddering breath. "Ra'c toehk." Yuna's hands flew to her mouth and her mismatched eyes widened.  
  
"No!" she gasped. "No, he can't be! Wait. He's wants to see her?" Buddy nodded. "I see. Well, I told her to go see Lulu's baby so she should be in the second house on the right when you first get into town. It shouldn't be too hard too find. It's the biggest one in the village." Without another word Buddy sped off, following Yuna's directions. Bleakly, Yuna and Tidus watched him go. Tidus did not need to understand Al bhed to know what he had been saying.   
  
"Well," Tidus said. "That ruined my day."

AN: Yes. Yes. Short I know. But the next chapter takes place later on in Djose Temple so I couldn't put any of that in this chapter. Reviews please.

Translations:

E's punat: I'm bored!

Ra'c Toehk: He's dying.


	2. A revelation of sorts

  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Go faster!" Rikku yelled at Brother. She had this strange feeling that time was running out. Well it was, but she was feeling that it would be faster than everyone else thought. Why oh why did they not send for her sooner? Gippal needed her and he needed her NOW! "Dryd'c ed!" She yelled in al bhed, shoving Brother out of the pilot's chair. "SUJA!!!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Buddy cried as Rikku floored the accelerator. "You'll ruin the engine!! It can't take this speed all the way to Djose!" Rikku sent such a poisonous look at him that he shut up immediately.  
  
"I don't care. We can get a new engine but we can't get a new Gippal!" She said, pushing the airship's speed even faster.  
  
"Drec ec so yencreb!" Brother whined from his place on the floor. "E ys dra maytan!"  
  
........................................  
  
As Rikku leaped out of the airship she stared at the Al Bhed around her. They looked so... lost. Having their leader missing was one thing. But to have him dying right there with them, and not being able to do something about it was so cruel. They looked so helpless. For Rikku, it really brought home just how bad things were for Gippal.  
  
"Rikku!" She heard someone call her name and she turned to see a very familiar face racing up to her. "Thank goodness your here!"  
  
"Nhadala?" Rikku asked with surprise. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you on Bikanel?" Nhadala's usual cheerful self was replaced by a very grim woman. She looked worse than when the dig site had been attacked by that huge fiend.  
  
"I'm taking over things here until... until..." She finally broke down. "Ur Rikku! Ed'c cu runnepma. Fro ec drec rybbahehk? Fro?" Rikku put her arms around Nhadala and rubbed her back in a comforting manner.  
  
"Shhhhhhh... Ed'c ymnekrd. Ed'c kuehk du pa ug. Ricr huf." she whispered. Finally she pulled back. "Where is he?" Nhadala nodded back to the temple.  
  
"He's in his room. The one on the left of the cloyster." Rikku thanked her and hurried into the temple.  
  
.............................................  
  
"Gippal?" she whispered as she sat at the edge of his bed. 'Gods, he looks so pale. I can barely see him breathing. His is breathing right?! Wait! He didn't answer!' "GIPPAL!" She shook him violently. Stopped abruptly abd gasped when he moaned.  
  
"Oui ymfyoc tet mega du bmyo nuikr," he wheezed, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Oh Gippal," she choked. He reached out and took her hand. "How did this happen? How could you let htis happen?"  
  
"I told you I was careless. I didn't take good enough care of it and it became infected. And by then there wasn't much we could do. Don't think we haven't tried though." Rikku stared at him incredulously.  
  
"I am sitting at your deathbed because you didn't treat your injuries properly?! Jeez, Buddy suspected poison. You are such an idiot you know that." Gippal winced. "I'm sorry. Are you in any pain?"  
  
"No. All I feel is... numb. And cold. And tired. Typical for one who is dying," he said cynically. He looked at her with a pained expression. "All that hurts is your anger."  
  
"Cunno. Since when do you care when someone is angry with you? I remember when we were kids.... why am I here anyway? I'm sure there are hundreds of people you'd rather see than me right about now," she looked down at him, puzzled, and was suddenly aware of her hand in his. How had she not noticed before.  
  
"Are you so oblivious?" he whispered in disbelief. Suddenly Rikku didn't want to be there. She wanted to be anywhere but there. In that room. With him. Because she knew what he was about to say. "E muja oui. I love you so much." Rikku stood suddenly. Her eyes welled with tears as she slowly backed away towards the door. "Rikku?"  
  
"Why did you have to tell me this now?" she sobbed. "You should have said something when we could have made something of this!" She reached for the doorhandle.  
  
"Rikku wait!" She turned to face him. "Please stay. E tuh'd fyhd du tea ymuha." He sounded so vulnerable. Rikku felt cold inside. She loved him to. She had for so long. But she never dreamed he felt the same way. She had always dismissed his shameless flirting as teasing. They had been friends forever. She should have been happy at this revaltion but all that was left was regret. Cold, bitter regret. With a sad smile she walked back to his side and sat down. She took his hand again.  
  
"Alright. I'll stay," she said. "But no more talking. You need to rest. You keep talking like you're about to die but I've never known you to accept anything like this. Keep fighting. You have to hope."  
  
"Rikku..."  
  
"Fine," she said, frowning. "I'll just hope for the both of us." The sides of Gippal's mouth twitched as he shut his eyes.  
  
"You do that."  
  
AN: I am no good at this romance stuff. I think it's really corny. Oh well. If you think this chapter is bad.... oops. Said to much already. 99 You'll just have to wait. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. Don't know how? See the little purple button in the corner? It's a sad button. Everybody feel sorry for the little purple button. If you want to make it happy you'll have to click on it. Then type in a review and click on the new bigger, purple button. Suddenly you'll have a happy purple button. YAY!!!  
  
Al Bhed translations:  
  
Dryd'c ed- that's it  
  
suja- move  
  
Drec ec so yencreb - This is my airship  
  
E ys dra maytan - I am the leader  
  
Ur Rikku! Ed'c cu runnepma. Fro ec drec rybbahehk? Fro? - Oh Rikku! It's so horrible. Why is this happening? Why?  
  
Shhhhhhh... Ed'c ymnekrd. Ed'c kuehk du pa ug. Ricr huf. - Shhhhhhh... It's alright. It's going to be ok. Hush now.  
  
Oui ymfyoc tet mega du bmyo nuikr. -You always did like to play rough.  
  
E tuh'd fyhd du tea ymuha. -I don't want to die alone. 


	3. Death, Life, and an OOC Paine

Chapter 3

It took Rikku a moment to realize where she was. She had fallen asleep somehow and now she was... at Djose temple. She suddenly realized that she was holding someone's hand. Gippal. Ah, yes, she remembered now. He had told her that he loved her. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. Suddenly she realized how cold it was. She looked at his face and the peaceful expression she saw there. He looked asleep but... she put her fingers to his neck. No pulse... "No!" He was dead. She had accidentally fallen asleep and he had left without saying goodbye. Silently, she cursed herself for getting her hopes up. Gippal had been able to accept and was trying to make the most of the time they had left. She had refused to believe and had wasted it all. She had been a fool.

She lifted the covers to expose his torso, desperate to see what had taken him from her. A huge gash covered most of his abdomen and had festered and turned green. (AN: Ew! . ) Rikku shut her eyes as she fought hard to resist the urge to vomit. She hadn't realized that it had been this bad. He had shielded her from it. In his last moments he had tried to protect her. That alone was a tribute to the strength of his love. A love that she would never get to enjoy and experience.

The tears were falling like rain now. Everything was blurry as her eyes watered. And the sudden blinding light wasn't helping. She shut her eyes to block it out. To block out everything. Rikku's head was all fuzzy. She could have sworn that she heard Gippal trying to comfort her. When she felt someone drying her tears her eyes snapped open. Gippal was smiling at her, his eyes dancing. Eyes. Two of them. Now she knew she was halucinating. If he was an illusion then... she slapped him and, much to her shock, her hand didn't go through. Gippal didn't look too happy either. "What? Not happy to see me?"

"You're not real," she whispered, desperately wishing that she was wrong. He smirked that smirk. The one she hated. She had never been happier to see it. Not even when he had showed up to help them fight Vegnagun.

"Oh really?" Suddenly his mouth was on hers. Where on Spira did he learn to kiss like that? No one had ever kissed her like that. He pulled back and smiled at her as she gasped for air. "Real enough for you?" he asked lightly.

"Mmmmmmh," she said intellegently. "How is this possible?" she asked when her brain was working again. Gippal looked serious for a moment, a look that Rikku thought did not belong on that face.

"I don't know. But I think..." Their eyes locked. "I think _you_ did it." Rikku stared at him incredulously. "I was... so cold. But then there was this warm rain and all the pain stopped. The next thing I know I'm looking up at you and your crying. And I'm looking up at you with both eyes. I haven't done that for like ten years. I'm not even sure I was really dead. Err, was I?"

"Where you what?" Rikku asked, amused. She had definately established the fact that this was no dream or halucination or anything. She certainly wouldn't have dreamed up anything like that kiss. So that meant that Gippal was back and she was going to make the best of it.

"Dead of course!" Rikku couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" he snapped. This, of course, only caused Rikku to laugh harder and now she was rolling around on his bed laughing.

"Look... on.. your... face!" she managed to gasp out. Gippal chuckled and shook his head.

"I love you so much you goofball," he said as he watched her. Rikku stopped immediately as she heard these words. She looked up at him uncertainly.

"You do? You didn't just say that because you were in a lot of pain and your mind was playing tricks on you?" Gippal rolled his eyes in disbelief, how could she be so ignorant?

"Rikku, so muja [my love], I have always loved you. I was just to stubborn to admit it to you or even to myself. Rikku, do you love me back? Please say yes?" Rikku smiled, a smile that she reserved only for him.

"Are you so oblivious?" she asked, echoing his words from the previous day. They both looked at eachother and burst out laughing. _Yes_, Rikku thought, _everything is going to be alright_. "Now come on. Your public awaits?" Rikku smiled at his confused look. "Come on and see," she said as she pulled him out the door.

"But Rikku!" he protested. "I'm not wearing a shirt!" And that was the first words that the Al Bhed heard their leader say after he had been healed. Rikku wished she had a spherecamera to capture the looks on all their faces. Especially Gippal's when Nhadala threw herself at him and burst into hysterical sobs.

"Ur maytan! Fa yna cu kmyt dryd oui yna pylg! Fa fana cu funneat ypuid oui. Ruf tet drec senylma lusa du pa? [Oh leader! We are so glad that you are back! We were so worried about you. How did this miracle come to be?]" Gippal managed to pry the woman off with diffuctly only to be glomped in a similar fashion by Paine and Yuna. "Fryd dra vilg?! Paine drec ec hud mega oui! [What the fuck?! Paine this is not like you!]" Paine smiled and wiped her eyes as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Gippal but I thought you were going to die or that we were too late." Rikku burst out into a fit of giggles. Paine flushed. "And just what is so funny? This is a serious matter."

"You were too late!" Paine stared at her friend, bemused.

"We'll talk about this later," Gippal said pointedly. Then his face broke out into a huge grin. "You have the airship here don't you?" he asked Rikku who nodded. "Good. My friends," he announced to all the Al Bhed standing in the Temple proper. "This has been a truely exhausting ordeal and after something like that I believe that I need a vacation! Rikku has graciously agreed to allow me aboard her airship."

"I have?!" she squeaked. Paine kicked her in the shin. "I mean, yes, I have!" She smiled smugly at getting the hint and Paine rolled her eyes."Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" As she shoved her friends up the ramp everyone tried to ignore Brother's childish, whiny protests.

...................................................................................

AN: Whew! [whipes brow] That was harder than it looked. As I said, I hate to type romance. Then why am I writing this fanfiction??? Oh well. Once Upon a Dream was good. IS! It still is. And I do plan on finishing that one. After I finish with Tenth Ringwraith which is when I end up with writer's block for this one. Until then I am going to keep the creative juices flowing. And after a very intellegent suggestion from an anonymous reviewer I have started to put the translations right next to the Al Bhed phrases. Easier to read, ne? And I am aware that Paine is really OOC in the chapter but consider the circumstances! One of her closest friends was completely healed after being mortally wounded! Would you be happy to? Review would be appreciated! Reviewers are about to be bribed. Reviewers get their very own Cactuar plushie. Huggle it all you want!


	4. So MUJA? and a lack of answers

Chapter 4

They were all standing on the deck of the Celsius. All, that is, except Brother. He was getting on everyone's nerves so much that they had locked him in the engine room. Nobody seemed to realize that no one was driving, but as Rikku had said before, they were safer on autopilot anyway. They were currently flying over the ocean on their way to Besaid. No one ever seemed to notice people there. It was a nice quiet place, oblivious to the comings and goings of the outside world. Everyone had just been staring out into space when Yuna finally turned to Rikku and asked the question that had been plaquing everyone's minds.

"What were you talking about back at the temple before Gippal rushed us out of there before you said anything stupid?" Rikku and Gippal shared a look.

"I meant exactly what it sounds like. You were too late. Gippal was dead this morning," she said seriously, something seemingly foreign on the youthful face. Buddy poked Gippal in the ribs.

"He looks alive," he said thoughtfully. He took a sniff. "He definately smells alive. Hey, what cologne do you us Gippal? I can never seem to find a gool fragrance." Gippal grinned.

"How about Au de Castor Oil?" the boys sniggered. Yuna stamped her foot.

"That's not funny!" she cried. This only made the boys laugh harder. "I'm only more confused than before! If Gippal was dead then why is he here laughing with Buddy. And what happened to his eyepatch?" This time it was Paine's turn to joke.

"Keh, the loser probably was wearing it because he thought it looked cool and now he's bored of it." Rikku joined in the laighing now.

"No he definately needed the eyepatch," she wheezed between giggles. Gippal glared at her.

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you so muja?" he mock growled. Rikku nodded and grinned evilly. "She poked my eye out with a machina when we were kids. I told her it was a dumb idea but would she listen? NO!"

"Oh, ok," Yuna said. Everyone was silent for a moment before Yuna, Paine, and Buddy cried," Wait a minute? SO MUJA?!"

"Since when did you start calling her that?" Paine asked suspiciously. Gippal smirked.

"Since last night," he stated simply. "I figured I was going to die so what was the point of hiding it any more?" Rikku walked up and threw an arm around him.

"You did die. Remember?" Gippal rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? How could I have forgotten?" he said sarcastically. "Oh course I remember! The whole thing is still a little hazy but still..."

Tidus, who everyone seemed to have forgotten about up until this point (including the authoress. heh heh. oops?) suddenly spoke up. "Well now that we are back on the proper topic everyone has apparently failed to realize that neither Rikku nor Gippal has actually succeeded in answering the question."

"That's because we don't know the answer. One minute I was dead and the next I wasn't. Plain and simple. Oh and I can see out of both eyes. Cool, but not very informative."

"Was anything strange going on at the time Rikku? Were you doing anything out of the ordinary?" Paine asked. Rikku was silent for several moments as she thought this over.

"Not really. I was crying but that's not that unusual is it?" Everyone stared at her in disbelief. None of them had ever seen her cry. Not when Gippal had left to join the Crimson Squad, not when Tidus had faded, not even at her own mother's funeral. She was not heartless. It was just hard for her to show that side of herself. She had cried inside, but no one had ever known.

"Ok, so Rikku was crying. That still doesn't tell us what happened. Any thoughts Shinra? You know everything after all,"  
she said turning to the small Al Bhed boy. Shinra shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm just a kid," he said and everyone groaned. Tidus thought this whole thing was way above him so he decided to lighten the mood.

"So, party at me and Yuna's place?"

...............................................................................................................................

AN: Yeah this is dumb and short. But it's four in the morning and I haven't gone to bed yet and such things would be said so now they have been said. Does that make any sense. The next episode will be the party and then the action will really start. Can't tell you how or why as that would ruin the plot!


	5. Crashing the Party

Chapter 5

Tidus smiled as he watched Gippal and Rikku dancing near the bonfire. It was high time that girl had a real boyfriend. Why it had taken this long as pretty as she was was beyond the Blitzer. But it seemed like the two of them really loved each other. Tidus didn't know Gippal very well. Scratch that, he didn't really know the guy at all. But there was something about Gippal that just radiated trustworthiness. That and all his friends seemed to like him. Yuna was suddenly sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder. "They look so good together don't they?" she said witha content sigh.

"Yeah," he agreed resting his head on hers. "Hey, wasn't this what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted that time? Just being together."

"Yeah," Yuna giggled. "But I'm glad we were." She snuggled closer and shut her eyes. Her breathing soon slowed, signifying that she was asleep. Soon poor Tidus' arm was all tingly and asleep. He wanted so desperately to move it but Yuna looked so much like an angel that he didn't want to wake her up. Just then he saw Wakka marching towards the Al Bhed couple with a determined look on his face. Tidus had to resist the urge to cackle evilly. He nudged Yuna awake and pointed to the three of them. Yuna grinned and nodded and they went over to watch this would simply be too good to miss.

"You never told me that this was the reason you left the island without a word," Wakka said with a frown. "And here I was thinking it was something important." Rikku and Gippal shared a look, plainy trying to figure out just how much they should tell him.

"Well," Gippal said in a tone that plainly stated he wasn't going to tell the truth. "I was really missing my honey after our big fight with Vegnagun and I don't have an airship sooooo...." He gave a rakish grin and winked at Rikku who looked like she wanted to maul him.

"Listen you, Rikku is like one of us ya? I'm quite protective of her. So don't you got hurting her or you'll have to answer to me!" Wakka drew himself up and attempted to look intimidating. The result was quite comical. Rikku did her best not to giggle like a madwoman as Tidus went to stand next to Wakka and yell "Yeah! Me too!" Of course, he was making fun of Wakka but he obviously didn't notice.

Much to everyone's surprise Gippal actually took the threat at face value and answered it seriously. "That will never happen," he said with quiet conviction. Rikku hugged him tight and muttered something into his shirt that caused him to smile. Suddenly a huge explosion wrent the air. Everyone staggered then looked into the direction of the neighboring island of Kilika. (AN: never did like the place so I have no qualms about what's going to happen there. ;P Blame it on Dona.) A huge portal had opened over the island that reminded the sphere hunters a lot of the ones they had seen on the farplane. Fiends, at least they looked like fiends, were pouring out of the hole. You could almost hear the screams of the countless innocents which were being slaughtered all the way in Besaid.

Paine ran up, she was already in her Dark Knight garment and had her sword out. "Time for a little hurt fest!" she yelled as she ran up. "Hurry, we gotta get on the airship and help those people!" Tidus grabbed his sword and the ran onto the airship. Rikku spherechanged into her alchemist garment and Yuna went all out with her Mascot Garment. (AN: This is one of my fav combos to use in the game! XD) Gippal had that big bazooka thing strapped to his shoulder as he walked onto the bridge. Paine looked at him with a searchful (yes that is a word! I say so so NYAH!) stare. "Are you sure you're up to fighting? I mean, you just died from injuries in battle. Do you really want to puch your luck?" Gippal knew that his old friend was not trying to get him to back out but simply letting him see both sides. Paine had always had a talent for that.

"Yes. I cannot let you guys face whatever those are alone. I'm a skilled fighter. You know that," he replied looking down at his friend. He had to admit, she looked pretty scary in that garment. And he was afraid of the upcoming battle. But he had to protect his friends. And girlfriend. The battle was coming up pretty quick too, as Brother was putting the hammer down on the Celsius.

All too soon they had arrived at their destination and everyone practically jumped off the airship in their haste to help the islanders. Gippal stared at the carnage around him. It was a massacre. As he and his comrades began to battle he got a look at him opponents Gippal got a good look at what they were facing. These were not like any fiends he had ever faced, even on the farplane. They were huge and ferocious. They seemed more like demons. There was no more time for thought as he through himself completely into the battle. It took several shots to bring down a single monster and after a few minutes it became apparent that the Gullwings were outmatched and outnumbered and Gippal roared (AN: Now isn't that a nice mental image? ;P Quite kawaii when you think about it) for everyone to get back onto the ship. He ran to where Tidus had fallen and threw him over his shoulder and ran back to where the Celsius was practically already taking off and leapt aboard.

Gippal laid Tidus down on one of the beds in the cabin and Yuna ran up to him. She used Moogle Lifeja and Tidus sat up. "Ooooooooooh that hurt," he moaned, his face in his hands as he sat up. He looked around at Gippal and Yuna. "What happened? Did we win?" Yuna and Gippal exchanged glances.

"No," Gippal said with a sigh. "We had to retreat. You were injured and they were just too powerful for us. WE all probably would have died if we hadn't got our butts back here."

"So you left all those innocent people on that island to die?!" Tidus cried leaping out of the bed. Gippal met his furious gaze steadily.

"I don't know if you noticed but there wasn't really anyone left to save. I don't like it any better than you do. It makes me sick. But what can we do. At least on Kilika those things are contained for now. Think of what would have happened if we had all died and those things had gotten a hold of the airship huh?" Tidus simply glared at him in seething silence.

"But what were those things?" Yuna asked, hoping to prevent another arguement. "They didn't look like any fiends I've ever seen."

"Shinra says that's because they weren't fiends," Paine said as she climbed up followed by a rather pale looking Rikku. "He says that they don't give off the same energy signatures as fiends, or anything else from this world for that matter."

"Hey where were you guys?" Yuna asked turning to the other members of YRP. Paine looked at Rikku before answering.

"Someone got sick," she stated, deadpan. Rikku blushed. Gippal looked at her with concern before taking her in his arms.

"Are you alright so muja?" he asked giving her a comforting squeeze. Much to everyone's surprise Rikky burst into dry, wracking sobs. "Rikku? Rikku what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It- it was so horrible. So much like Home and - and - all those poor people!" Gippal rubbed her back in small, comforting circles and whispered to her softly in Al Bhed. He looked at the others. What were they going to do now?

AN: Me likey this chappie for some reason. Bad evil things, crashing the party like that! ;P Just letting you know that this is probably the last update of this story until I finish Tenth Ring-Wraith. Sorry, but I never should have started this one until I finished that one in the first place. Don't worry. There's only four chapters left to do in Tenth RingWraith. And then I will be completely devoted to this one! Sooo sorry to leave you guys at a place like this but I figure that a good cliff hanger would keep you guys interested enough to actually wait for an update. Read and review!!! Keep my muses fed! They are starving artists and suffer too much for their work! Support the muses!


	6. More Questions Than Answers

Chapter 6: More Questions than answers

"What were those?" Gippal asked as everyone met on the bridge.

"Well," Shinra said, punching keys on his console. "The definitely aren't fiends." There was a pause as everyone digested this information.

"But, what are they?" Tidus asked when no one else would voice the question.

"Well…" Shinra paused.

"Yes?" Tidus asked impatiently.

"They definitely aren't fiends." Everyone groaned and Rikku even smacked Shinra upside the head. "I'm just a kid!" he protested.

"It doesn't really matter what they are," Paine pointed out. "What matters if finding out how to kill them."

"Paine's right," Tidus said, nodding as if this solved everything. Yuna smiled lovingly at her boyfriend but secretly rolled her eyes. Tidus was really brave and handsome but the blitzer was rather slow some of the time. Ok, _all_ of the time.

"But how do we go about finding something like that out," Buddy asked. Tidus pouted as this particular wrench was thrown in his gears.

"I've never even heard of anything like this!" Yuna sighed with frustration. "Who would?" Everyone was silent as they pondered a solution. How do you figure something like this out without some sort of reference? How do you even know where to look? A sudden, rhythmic thumping signified that Tidus was thumping his head against the wall again.

"Well maybe this _isn't_ the first time that something like this has happened and it was just way before our time. We should look for someone old," suggested Rikku.

"Maybe Tromell would know something," Yuna said, pulling Tidus away from the wall before he did any lasting damage. (AN: heh heh… he already has!) Tidus pouted and crossed his arms.

"I was thinking," he muttered. Rikku rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Tromell would know. He's about as old and wrinkly as they come!"

"Rikku!" Yuna gasped, appalled. "Have some respect for your elders!" Paine grabbed Rikku in a headlock and gave her a noogie. Rikku turned red and muttered some rather inventive curses in her native language.

"This coming from you Paine, the queen of mean herself!" Gippal sniggered as he ducked a well-deserved swat from his old friend. "Hey don't damage this handsome face after Rikku worked so hard to bring it back." He winked at Rikku who giggled. "Hey, I can wink now! This is cool!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Shinra sighed shaking his head.

"Buddy set a course for Guadosalam and step on it! Those things are contained on Kilika for now but who knows how long that will last." Yuna ordered. Buddy nodded grimly and jumped into the navigator's seat. Shinra opened up the comsphere network and monitored communications.

"Um, Yunie?" Rikku asked timidly. Yuna stared at her. "I hate to ruin the moment and all but who's gonna drive the airship? Brother's still locked in the engine room." Gippal tried to make himself seem innocent and helpful.

"You know," he said non-chalantly. "I know how to drive an airship. I'm at least as good as Brother. Maybe even better even." Yuna nodded, fighting hard to keep her amusement from showing on her face. Everybody knew he had been wanting to pilot the Celsius forever. "Alright!" He pumped his fist in the air and practically ran Paine over in his haste to get into the pilot's chair. Paine glared at him as she climbed to her feet. Rikku made a mental note to make her boyfriend apologize later. Paine could be quite deadly when she acted on a grudge.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kilika was wiped out you say?" Tromell asked in shock. Yuna nodded bleakly. They were in Tromell's house in Guadosalam. Tromell had refused to move into the Chateau LeBlanc even though LeBlanc had moved out to live with Nooj long ago. Tromell and the other Guado had converted the manor into a museum instead. It was proof of just how far the Guado had come since their despair in Macalania Woods.

"No one survived," she said. "We were there. Those beasts were like nothing we had ever faced before."

"They were like demons," Gippal said, his eyes glazed with memory.

"You may have something there young man," Tromell said thoughtfully, stroking his beard with his large hand.

"Uh, I do?" he blinked. He looked to Rikku who shrugged.

"I was speaking with the new Ronso elder a week or so ago. We were speaking of how history has a habit of repeating itself. He said something about a legend where destructive beings called demons tore into this world from the void to destroy all life and cover all of Spira in an icy death. Kimari spoke of how a great hero arose wielding a life-giving fire and drove these 'demons' back into the great emptiness where they belonged. He was simply speaking of how whenever Spira is threatened Spira young heroes appear risking all to save her. But you may have a lead."

"It's better than nothing," Tidus agreed. "Right now this is all we have."

"Yunie! Let's go see Kimari!" Rikku shouted excitedly. "Oh this is gonna be like the old times." The Al Bhed girl was practically bouncing out of her shoes.

"I can hardly wait," Paine deadpanned.

"Aw Paine, loosen up," Gippal laughed, giving her a playful shove.

"To the Celsius!" Yuna shouted. Everybody stared at her and she laughed sheepishly.

"Who put you in charge anyway?" Rikku asked.

"I did," Yuna said simply. Rikku shrugged and the matter was concluded.

"Can she do that?" Tidus asked, cocking his head to one side in confusion. Gippal folded his arms and chuckled.

"Apparently."

"Sca-ree!"

"Heh heh. You said it!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kimari glad to see Yuna. Kimari wonders why she is here. And why she brought all her friends," Kimari smiled. At least, to those who knew him well it was a smile. To Gippal it looked more like he was contemplating eating Yuna. Silly Gippal, girls are for fiends. Ronso eat…. Um… um… Come to think of it what do Ronso eat? Oh? What? The story? Yeah, what about it? Oh I should get back to it…

Gotcha!

"Kimari, a terrible thing has happened. Kilika has been obliterated!" Kimari closed his eyes as if pained. Yuna stepped forward, concerned. Kimari put his great paws on her shoulders to stop her. He smiled down gently at her.

"Kimari knows. Spirits of earth have been screaming a great many people go to Farplane. Kimari just sad, that all." He shrugged and seemed to shake off his pain. He forced another smile. "Now, why has Yuna come to Kimari if she should be out fighting demons?"

"So you know that they're demons then? We came here because they are much to strong for us. We were hoping that you would know something about how to defeat them." Kimari nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Simple. You find Phoenix. She is guardian who sent demons back to void. She did it once she can do it again."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Paine said. "Just how long ago did this Phoenix live? I've never even heard of this legend. It must have happened a long time ago."

"A really long tome ago," Tidus agreed. "Because I haven't heard of her either."

"Two thousand years. Maybe more?" Kimari shrugged his shoulders as if this didn't matter to him in the slightest. It did to the others though.

"Kimari! There's no way that Phoenix is still alive!" Yuna pointed out.

"And even if she was there's no way she would be able to fight. My grandfather is only seventy-something and he doesn't do excavations any more because it hurts his back. Just imagine how much somebody who is over two thousand's back would hurt. Major arthritis I'm thinking. The demons are too much for us and we're nice and young." Rikku shouted, waving her arms. Having said her peace she fell silent. Paine rolled her eyes and swatted Rikku on the back of the head.

"So what?" Buddy asked. "It's another dead end. Do we go look elsewhere? Where else is there to look? Any ideas Kimari?" Everyone turned back to the Ronso elder hopefully.

"You can start with listening to Kimari," he growled in mock anger. Gippal laughed nervously. "Kimari was going to explain how Phoenix gets reborn when she is needed. Phoenix guardian is alive. Just need to find her. Not easy but Kimari know Yuna can do it."

Yuna smiled sadly at his blind faith and hugged the Ronso. "Thank you Kimari." It touched Yuna how much Kimari believed in her but she didn't think that she could find the Phoenix Guardian. Finding a single person in all of Spira who probably didn't even know what she was. There were thousands of people in Luca alone. At least she didn't have to look on Kilika… "Sweet Spira!" she gasped. "What if she was on Kilika." Everyone paled.

"Not possible," Kimari said immediately. "She would have fought back. Maybe not use abilities, but surely not get killed."

"Any ideas what to look for Kimari?" Rikku asked, trying to put a positive spin on the discussion. "I want to start looking for the Phoenix right now!"

Kimari looked embarrassed. "Kimari not know everything. Kimari just simple Ronso elder. Besides, legend is very old." Rikku deflated. "But maybe should just look for someone with abilities that seem too great for ordinary person?"

"Like bringing someone back from the dead?" Gippal asked quietly.

"That would be power she have," Kimari, said nodding. "Phoenix power greater than death."

"Well thank you Kimari! You've been a big help." Rikku said suddenly. "Come on guys we've got to go look for that guardian! Heh heh… No time to lose!" Her laugh as she pushed everyone onto the airship was somewhat hysterical. "Who knows where that sneaky Phoenix Guardian might be hiding!" Gippal gave her a concerned look as she shut the hatch and gave everyone an enormously happy, enormously fake smile.

"Are you alright Rikku?" He asked as the others went towards the elevator discussing what they had learned. Rikku nodded cheerfully. Gippal shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "Oh Rikku, it's going to be all right. We'll figure this out. Even if you are the Phoenix you'll still be Cid's girl to me. And we're all here for you. You know that right." Rikku nodded and muttered into his shirt. Gippal tightened his grip and buried his face in her hair. "I love you so much Rikku."

"I love you to Gippal," she said as they pulled apart. "But what if it is me? I'm not the hero, I'm the best friend. The… the… sidekick! I'm not strong enough to save Spira!"

"You were strong enough to save me," Gippal said cutting off her tirade before it really began. "Now why don't we go let poor Brother out of the Engine Room before he starves to death."

"Yeah, I'm really hungry myself," Rikku laughed. She hooked her arm in Gippal's as they walked towards the elevator. She looked up at her boyfriend. "It's really going to be ok. Isn't it?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Booya! I'm back in business! I got a computer for Christmas even though I only actually got this lovely little machine on Monday. But I will be more faithful in my updating from now on I promise. This time I really mean it. Now that I've got a comp of my own at home I can find the time to update. Cool huh? To all my previous reviewers I hope that you're still around and I apologize most profusely for making you wait so long. I will do my utmost best to make sure that it doesn't happen again. I'm already hard at work on the next chapter so just you wait!


	7. Mystery Solved

Chapter 7: Mystery solved 

"But it couldn't be Rikku!" Tidus exclaimed when Rikku and Gippal told everyone what they thought.

"Thank you Tidus. Hey wait! What I can't be a hero too? I can't save Spira like you and Yunie did? Am I not good enough for you?" Oh Rikku was mad. She was ready to slug him something fierce! "I got powers too you know! I brought Gippal back from the dead!" Gippal put calming hands on Rikku's shoulders.

"Oh no no no no no no!" Tidus said waving his hands. Honestly those two are an awful lot alike eh? "I'm not doubting you're power. But you were fighting with us Kilika. If you were the Phoenix wouldn't your powers have surfaced even if you didn't know they were there?"

"Tidus has a good point you guys," Paine said, frustrated. "Unfortunately this means that we are right back where we started. So what do we do now?"

"I can check the comspheres for reports of strange activity as well as monitor what's happening on Kilika," Shinra volunteered. "We were lucky. The demons haven't destroyed the comspheres."

"And the rest of us just pick a spot and start looking?" Buddy asked with a roll of his eyes. Brother chose this moment to appear on the bridge. Having eaten four plates of food he had pronounced himself full and rolled over for a nap. Apparently he was awake now and ready to start pretending like he was in charge again.

"What is going on here? Why is everybody looking so solemn?" he asked looking around at all the grim faces.

"We got a problem," Yuna said and began to explain all the strange things that had happened since poor Brother had been locked in the Engine Room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well if that is the case," Brother paused for effect. "I say we find some nice little bar in Luca and get pissed drunk while we wait for the end of the world." Rikku groaned and kicked him in the shins. "What!"

"We can't just give up," Yuna said, addressing everyone. "We just have to look everywhere. Start in major population centers and work our way from there?"

"Then let's look in Luca," Brother suggested slyly. Paine saw through that one quickly enough.

"We can't start in Luca. People move in and out of there so fast that we would never keep track. Not to mention that people in that city would do anything to make some quick Gil. If we asked them if they had seen anything unusual they would probably just make something up."

"So that leaves Bevelle," Tidus said in a rare display of intelligence. "But I can't imagine the Phoenix having anything to do with Yevon." He was still bitter. Unlike the others, he hadn't had time to let old wounds heal.

"I was born in Bevelle," Yuna pointed out. "And she probably has no idea who she is anyway, which means that New Yevon wouldn't know either. But you have to admit that most citizens of that city are more honest than Luca."

"Which is why some of the best kept secrets are kept there right?" Paine said, rolling her eyes. "But it's as good a place to start as any. And Baralai is there so we can ask him if he has heard of anything unusual. He is one of the most well informed people in all of Spira after all."

"No one is better informed than me," Shinra muttered indignantly. "_I_ watch the comspheres."

"Well let's go people!" Gippal said walking towards the pilot's seat. "As Cid's girl pointed out before we haven't got much time to lose."

"Oh no you don't!" Brother yelled, grabbing Gippal by the shoulder. "_I_ am the leader. It is _my_ job to pilot the Celsius. You are not allowed anywhere near the controls." Gippal smiled brightly.

"Oh, I know that you're the leader that's why I'm piloting the ship." Brother stared at him incredulously. "The Leader should never stoop so low as to do a mediocre job as piloting. You only did that because you were understaffed old boy. Think about it," Gippal added as Brother still looked doubtful. "When Cid had his airship what did he do? Did he pilot? No! He stood there and looked important. I'll pilot the ship for you even though I don't have to. I am technically a guest on this airship and not a crewmember at all. I don't mind at all. No need to thank me!" He flashed Brother a winning smile and jumped into the pilot's chair and took a hold of the controls before Brother could figure out what had just occurred.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Strange occurrences? No I haven't heard of anything out of the ordinary here. Although, I am aware of what happened in Kilika. Such a tragedy," Baralai said with a sad shake of his head. "I've been trying to coordinate a relief effort for survivors."

"What survivors?" Paine asked bitterly. "No one is alive on the island. Shinra's been monitoring the island ever since the attack. The demons devoured everyone."

Baralai paled. "Everyone?" he asked hoarsely. Paine nodded sourly. "They're still contained right?"

"As far as we know. But it's only a matter of time before they get off the island," Yuna, said grimly.

"And you tried fighting them it take it. You always were the type to rush into battle without thinking things through, all of you," Baralai said with a small smile on his face. Rikku stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes, and we nearly got ourselves killed," Gippal said. "Remember the fiends on the farplane?" Baralai nodded. He may not have been in control of his body at the time but he had still been conscious.

"Well these are a bajillion times worse. Ordinary fighting isn't going to be enough."

"And there are so many of them," Rikku added.

"So what do we do? I for one am not about to give up and resign the people of Spira to this kind of fate. We didn't let Shuyin kill everyone. Are we going to step aside for a bunch of mindless demons?"

"Of course not! What do you take us for? We've already been looking into ways of fighting these things while you were busy trying to save a bunch of dead people!" Gippal said, laughing when Baralai blushed slightly.

"Well we always knew that Yevon was useless," Rikku commented with a smirk. "Didn't we so muja? Us Al Bhed knew these we're-only-so-high-and-mighty-because-we're-being-propped-up-by-the-stick-up-our-collective-arse priest guys for what they really were all along."

"Oh really? I thought you wouldn't be able to realize anything when your brains had been scrambled by the Sun long ago. Not to mention being fried by trying to put together a bunch of useless machina."

"Hey might I remind you, if it weren't for machina, the Gullwings would never have been able to drive around Spira trying to put it back together after you and Nooj tore it apart?"

"And need I remind _you_ that Vegnagun was machina? Not all machina is good," Baralai said. Gippal walked over to the comsphere in the corner of the room.

"And not all machina is bad. If you had tried to contact us on this thing then you would have known that your efforts to save the people of Kilika was useless." Baralai gave Gippal one of his patented glares. You know, one of those glares where you know that he knows that he's wrong but he doesn't care he is still going to argue until he's blue in the face though he doesn't have anything to say. Yeah, one of _those_ glares. Rikku stepped between them.

"Um guys? Aren't we supposed to be fighting demons, _not_ each other? What was the point of this argument anyways? I know that you're both edgy. But you're not helping matters. Baralai, we found something out. Apparently these demons have shown up before. Some magical being called the Phoenix Guardian sent them packing. According to Kimari she's been reborn. Now all we have to do if find her and she can do it again. The whole reason we came here was because we were hoping you had noticed anything that could point us in her direction." Baralai frowned thoughtfully.

"I think that you had all better come with me," he said, and walked out of the room. Everyone stared after him for a moment before following him. Baralai led them down a series of hallways. Rikku hoped that they wouldn't have to find their way out themselves. It was way too easy to get lost in there. Their path kept twisting and turning and Rikku was getting more and more nervous.

"Baralai, just where are you taking us?" she asked finally, tapping him on the shoulder. They turned yet another corner before he answered.

"We're here," he said. Rikku and the others stared.

"Um, Baralai, just where are we?" Gippal asked. "You've led us to a dead end." Gippal knocked on the solid wall for emphasis.

"At the location of one of Yevon's best kept secrets," Baralai replied, staring at the wall. "Only the Praetor knows about its existence, and before us, only the Maestors."

"A wall," Gippal said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "As far as I know walls are quite common in the outside world."

Baralai frowned, "The wall is not our secret. It's what's _behind_ the wall. Really, old friend, you have no imagination." He ran his hand along a carving on the wall and muttered something under his breath. Suddenly the wall seemed to melt. It became like a rippling cloth of turquoise light.

"Cool!" Gippal said, stepping forward. He was about to touch the light when Baralai grabbed his wrist.

"Don't touch it! It's a portal, though it isn't working. Only the Phoenix may activate it and it out and out repels men." Gippal rolled his eyes and tried to reach through it anyway with his other hand. Blue sparks appeared and he was thrown back nearly six feet. Baralai shook his head, torn between concern and amusement. Gippal grumbled and climbed to his feet. "I did warn you," the Praetor laughed. "Haven't you learned any form of caution?"

"Nope!" Gippal said with a grin. Rikku rolled her eyes, Gippal hadn't changed much at all since they were kids growing up on Bikanel together. "So if only the Phoenix Guardian can work this thing, what's the point of bringing us here."

"I don't know where she is. But when you think that you've found her. Bring her here and try to her to activate the portal. All she has to do is touch it and it will open," Baralai replied. "I think that you three should try to open it first. You never know. If it is one of you it would save you time trying to look for someone who is already among you."

Rikku giggled. "Wouldn't it be weird if it _was_ one of us?" (AN: Ooooooh the irony! XP) Yuna stepped forward.

"I'll try first," she said. "This kind of thing always seems to happen to me. I'd rather not have to be the one to save the world again but…" she touched the portal. Nothing happened. "It's not me," she said with relief. Tidus smiled as she walked back to him and took his hand.

"Good thing eh?" he said. She nodded.

"My turn," Paine said, stepping forward. She took a deep breath and touched the portal. Again, nothing happened. She sighed and stepped back. She looked at Rikku. "That leaves you Rikku."

Rikku looked up at Gippal. He smiled reassuringly at her and squeezed her hand. "It's going to be ok," he whispered then gave her a gentle nudge forward. Rikku stepped in front of the portal. She stared for a second and marveled at its swirling, ethereal colours before resting her hand on the surface. She felt a warm tingle beneath her fingers. A strange sort of calm washed over Rikku, and suddenly she knew what to do. Instinctively, she pressed harder against the portal causing it to ripple. She spread her fingers and watched with a detached fascination as flames leapt from them and spread across the portal changing it from turquoise to a bright orange.

She turned back to her friends, a smile of acceptance upon her face. "I think that we found our Guardian," she said.

"I think you knew all along, didn't you, so muja?" Gippal asked. "Deep down." Rikku nodded as he took her in his arms.

"When I brought you back to me, I knew something was different. I won't be the sidekick anymore." She looked up at Gippal desperately. "But I don't want to do this alone. Don't make me do it alone."

"Rikku, you are never alone," Yuna said, walking up next to them.

"Yeah! You've got you're friends right beside you," Tidus said, with his usual energy. "Always!" Paine arched an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"You didn't honestly think that we would miss out on all the fun now did you?" she asked with a laugh.

Rikku blinked back the tears that had been threatening to fall. "Thanks guys," she said, trying to force down the lump that had formed in her throat. Gippal squeezed her tighter. Rikku sighed happily. "We should go through now though, while it's open. It took us a while to get here. I seem to always have this feeling that we're short on time these days."

"Rikku's got a point guys… girls… people. So who's going? Besides me, obviously," Gippal said with his usual cocky tone.

"Well I'm going!" Tidus said instantly.

"Me too!" Yuna and Paine said at the same time. Everyone turned to Baralai who shrugged.

"As much as I would like to see what's on the other side of that thing someone must remain behind. We cannot close the portal or you might not be able to get back. And we cannot leave it unguarded in case the impossible happens and someone finds this place. We don't want anyone to sneak up on you in an unfamiliar place. It would not be wise."

"So you're staying then?" Paine said, disappointed. Baralai nodded. He smiled suddenly.

"Bring me back a souvenir!" he said. Paine nodded. Tidus looked between them and titled his head, blinking. Rikku laughed because she could tell exactly what the blitzer was thinking. _Is it just me or is there something going on between those two?_ And it must be obvious for Tidus to notice. She pulled away from Gippal.

"Don't worry Baralai, we'll be back before you know it!" She walked to the portal. "Alright guys! Let's do this!" She placed her hands on the portal and then pushed through.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Ok, I was asked for longer chapters. I know that this isn't much longer than any of my other chapters but that's ok. I have a HUGE one planned for the next chapter. And so much will be explained. We all know how much Rikku wants answers. Now that we know that Rikku _is_ the Phoenix Guardian we can get to the action.


	8. Rebirth

AN: Someone asked me why the portal did not react as violently to Yuna and Paine as it did to Gippal. The answer is simple. Baralai explained that the portal could not be activated by anyone but the Phoenix and that it would violently reject any males. Well that meant that the barrier would throw back any men that tried to activate it and would simply ignore any women except the Phoenix.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Previously in Tears of the Phoenix:

"_Don't worry Baralai, we'll be back before you know it!" She walked to the portal. "Alright guys! Let's do this!" She placed her hands on the portal and then pushed through._

Chapter 8: Rebirth 

Rikku blinked in the unexpected light. It was suddenly noon and she was suddenly outdoors. "Holy shhhhhhhhhh!" she said, looking up.

"You said it!" Gippal said, appearing beside her. They were standing at the foot of a long set of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a huge tower made or crystal! The way the light refracted through it sent cascades of rainbows pouring out in all directions.

"It's so beautiful!" Yuna exclaimed staring up at the tower.

"What is this place?" Tidus asked. "Do we have to walk up all those?" he asked, pointing at the stairs.

"Unless you know a way that we can fly," Paine said, shifting all her weight to one foot and crossing her arms. "I sure wish that Baralai could see this."

"Oh, what I would give for an elevator," Tidus sighed, shaking his head.

"What? What's an eskalaaaatuur?" Rikku asked, blinking. Tidus laughed and shook his head.

"Never mind," he said. He looked around. "Doesn't seem to be any sign of fiends."

"Good, that means we don't have to fight. Yet," Paine said. "Now we climb."

"Oh maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan," Tidus whined.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That took forever," Tidus panted, his hands on his knees. Yuna laughed.

"You need to get into shape again," she said, patting him on the shoulder. Tidus stood up straight.

"Yeah well you can't get much exercise on the Farplane," he muttered indignantly.

"How long were you on the Farplane?" Gippal asked.

"Two years," Tidus replied. "Not much to do there but talk. Gave me a chance to make up with old man though. We didn't get along very well before that."

"Jeez," Gippal said, amazed. "I was an unsent for all of three hours and I was bored out of my mind already. I was contemplating becoming a fiend simply because it would be something to do." Rikku stared at him, appalled. "I'm just kidding!" he said quickly.

"So now we go in the tower right?" Yuna asked. Rikku nodded. "I wonder what we'll find in there."

"Only one way to find out," Paine said, pushing the large double doors open. "Are you all coming?" She called over her shoulder, walking through the entrance. Gippal shrugged and followed.

"Scary!" Tidus said and joined them. Yuna giggled and took Tidus' hand. Rikku stared after them for a second. Something just wasn't right. But as Paine said there was only one way to find out what. No sense just standing out there worrying about it. She followed the others inside.

"I must have been standing out there longer than I thought," Rikku thought aloud. No one else was there. She found herself standing in the center of a large chamber. "Guys? Where are you? Don't leave me behind!" She called. Her voice echoed eerily about the chamber. There was no answer. "Guys!" she called loudly. Rikku was suddenly afraid. This place, for all its beauty, gave her the willies. She didn't want to be there alone. "GUYS!"

"They won't come," said a voice from behind Rikku. Startled, she whirled around. A woman was standing there, facing her. She was strikingly beautiful. She had knee-length golden hair and as the light changed it became either bright orange or an even paler yellow. It reminded Rikku of fire. So did the pale blue of her eyes that burned with such intensity. She wore long flowing robes of white and upon her head was a headdress of feathers that changed in the same manner as her hair. "They will not come," said the woman. "Because they cannot."

"Who are you?" Rikku asked, worried for her friends. The woman laughed and spread her arms wide.

"Who am I, you ask. Why, I am you, of course. Or rather, you are me. My reincarnation." Rikku stepped backward, shocked.

"You are the original Phoenix Guardian!" The Phoenix nodded.

"Correct. My name is Niliya. Four thousand years ago, when Spira was new, I cast the demons back into the blackness from whence it came. And now they have returned, seeking revenge. So I have been reborn as you, so that I may defeat them once more. But this time, for good."

"But how?" Rikku asked, her friends momentarily forgotten. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. It seemed that, at last, those answers were finally within her reach. She just never expected it would be like this.

"The demons are weak when they are disorganized. Without their leader they are mere sheep. Large and dangerous sheep, yes. But sheep still. Only the Demon King has the power to break through the barrier that I used to seal them there. If you kill him, and then send them back, they shall never be able to return again. You will need my power to do that."

"But how do I use your power I don't even know what powers those are!" Rikku exclaimed.

"My, no, _our_ power is largely instinctive. You have already used the power of resurrection, have you not? But you will need the staff to be able to channel the power or it will destroy you. And there is the matter of your transformation…"

"Transformation?" Rikku asked, blinking in confusion. Niliya hesitated.

"We will speak more of this later. Right now you need to rescue your friends."

"What about my friends? Are they in danger!" Rikku cried. Niliya nodded sadly. She turned and gestured down a long hallway at the opposite end of the chamber.

"You brought outsiders here. They have been imprisoned within the tower, their souls trapped for eternity. Only you can save them. You must use your powers to rescue them. Do not worry child, I shall be there to guide you. After all, I am a part of you. This place gives me from. That is why you see me now. When you leave again I shall once again disappear into the far regions of your mind for you to call on when you need me. For now, let us go save your friends."

Together, Rikku and Niliya walked down the hallway, only to find themselves in another chamber. This one had four doors. Rikku groaned. "What now?" she asked.

"Pick one, you'll find one of your friends down each one. Choose quickly, child, or you may not be able to save them all." There was a great urgency in the voice of the former Guardian.

"I wish you would stop calling me a child," Rikku said absently. "That one!" She pointed to the one directly to the left of her. She pushed the door open and walked through. Rikku gasped, she was suddenly on the Thunder Plain! "What the fuck?"

"Language child," Niliya said with amusement. "This is not the real Thunder Plain. This entire place exists solely in your mind. Nonetheless it holds real danger. Look!" Rikku looked where Niliya pointed. Yuna was dodging lightning bolts. But she was tiring. Any moment one might hit her. Rikku didn't want to think what would happen then.

"I hate lightning! What do I do?" She asked, turning to Niliya in desperation.

"Protect her!" Niliya replied. Rikku rolled her eyes. Could she be any more obvious? "Shield her from the storm." It was plain that Rikku would get no more out of her than that. She would just have to think of her own way to save Yuna. Suddenly, she somehow sensed that the next bolt of lightning would strike Yuna. She raised her hand and concentrated on blocking its shock. Instead of striking Yuna it split a foot above her head and splintered into a spidery dome and vanished.

"Very good!" Niliya said, clapping Rikku on the back. "I knew you could do it. This is your journey and your feet must walk the path. I can guide you somewhat but I cannot tell you where to place each footstep now can I?"

"I suppose not," Rikku said thoughtfully. "Yunie!" she called, waving her arm.

"Rikku!" Yuna cried, running to her. "There you are! This place is so strange! One moment I am walking with Tidus in that crystal place and the next I am on the Thunder Plain and there are no lightning rod towers. How did you do that anyway?"

"Phoenix power," Niliya answered making her presence known to the High Summoner. "We had better leave this place or we may be struck by lightning. Rikku blocked the last one but it would be best not to be caught unawares, no?" She gestured again and the door appeared in front of them. Without checking to see if Rikku and Yuna followed her, she passed through.

"Who was that?" Yuna asked.

"Talk later, leave now," Rikku said, following Niliya. She was standing in the chamber when Yuna strode up next to her, hands on her hips.

"Alright Rikku, I want answers!" Yuna demanded. "I was nearly fried to a crisp back there and suddenly we're back in that tower. How? And who is that lady?"

"Not now, Yunie. We have to save the others. That one next, Niliya," Rikku said, pushing open the door directly in front of her. They were suddenly at the base of a huge cliff. Strong winds blew about them. "What the? Anybody here?" she called.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" she heard Tidus shout from above them. Rikku looked up. Tidus was clinging desperately to the cliff face. Rikku felt a pang of fear for him. The winds were buffeting at him, threatening to tear him away at any moment.

"Oh boy. Now, how am I gonna save him?" she wonder aloud. Yuna had already begun to attempt to climb the cliff. Rikku could already tell that she would never get there in time.

"Um, I believe it's one of those times that I shall have to guide you," Niliya said. "I had hoped that this could wait. But it seems I was wrong. Remember that transformation that I mentioned before? It looks like it's time. Come here Rikku. Give me your hands." Rikku walked to Niliya and placed her hands in those of the Guardian's. Niliya's grip suddenly tightened on Rikku's hands and Rikku could feel power surging through her.

"W-what's going…. on?" she gasped.

"Concentrate Rikku! Feel the fire within you and focus that power into lifting you off the ground! Only you can save Tidus! Become what you were born to be!" Rikku delved deep within herself, channeling the power running through her like an electric current. She could feel it changing her, she felt suddenly light and heavy at the same time. Rikku tried to beat down the growing fear that she would somehow lose herself in this strange transformation. And then, as suddenly as it began it was over. She let out a deep breath that she had not known she had been holding and opened her eyes.

Everything looked different. More real, if that were possible. More somehow. She could see things in greater detail than she could have ever imagined possible. It was like she was looking through a sphere-cam on superzoom. She could see strange flecks of even paler blue in Niliya's eyes that she had never noticed before. Niliya's robes, which Riku could have sworn were the purest white, were actually veined with threads of gold and silver. And her hearing was much better too. She could hear the frantic beating of Yuna's heart as she slipped on the cliff and scrambled to try and reach Tidus. As Rikku had guessed Yuna had not gotten far. It was up to Rikku to save her friend.

She beat her wings and took flight. _Wait just a minute here! Since when do I have wings? … Oh. Right. _She barely had time to recognize this new element of her transformation before she was spiraling up to be level with Tidus. She flew as near to the cliff as she dared. As she neared it the winds seemed to grow in strength. She did not want to risk crashing into the cliff face and scraping a wing. She hadn't gotten used to this whole flying thing yet. "Tidus!" she shouted over the force of the gale. The blitzer turned his head and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"RIKKU! Is that _you_?" he cried in amazement. Rikku attempted to circle closer.

"Yeah it's me. Listen, I can't get any closer than this, so I need you to do something for me. This is going to sound crazy but… I need you to push away from the cliff as hard as you can."

"WHAT! Are you crazy! I'll fall!" If it was possible, he clung even tighter to the rock. Rikku sighed with vexation.

"Yes, Tidus. That's the idea. I can't reach you if you're on the cliff. I can't get any closer. But if you push away I'll be able to get to you. Don't worry. I'll catch you. I promise. You have to trust me!" Tidus winced as another strong gust threatened to tear him away.

"Alright I trust you!" He pushed away from the cliff as hard as he could. Rikku could hear Yuna's scream of horror. Rikku folded her wings tight against her back and rocketed down after Tidus. As soon as she was just below him she turned on so her back was facing the ground and stretched her wings out to their full span. She instantly slowed and Tidus fell into her arms. "Woah! Cool!" Tidus said as they floated gently to the ground. She set Tidus down.

"Well done child!" Niliya said, running forward. She took Rikku's face in her hands. "I knew you could do it!" She put her arms around Rikku's shoulders and embraced her.

"But what did I do…. Exactly?" Rikku asked, folding her wings against her back. She was a little overwhelmed by the whole thing. You try and have wings suddenly sprout from your back and not be the least bit freaked out!

"You harnessed the Phoenix flame within you and channeled it into a more corporeal form. But more on that later. We still have to save Gippal and Paine." Niliya made the door appear again and they moved into the chamber again.

"Hey, Yuna, who's that?" Tidus asked, pointing at Niliya.

"I have no idea, Rikku won't tell me anything. She says we don't have time. But I think that her name is Niliya. Who, or what, she actually is I have no idea." They watched as Rikku and Niliya passed through another door. "But we'd better follow after them. Rikku's right about one thing. We've got to save Gippal and Paine as soon as possible."

"You ain't gonna get any arguments from me! Let's go!" Before Yuna could even say another word Tidus was already running after the two Phoenix. Rikku and the others found themselves in some sort of jungle. Huge tree rose so high that the canopy appeared a solid green, as if there were no leaves to distinguish between. Snake-like vines wound about the trees and hung from the branches.

"Gippal! Paine! Are you here?" Tidus called. Rikku looked about. There was no sign of either of them. Suddenly Paine's angry cry echoed through the trees.

"Paine!" Rikku shouted. "Where are you?" She looked about in desperation. Where could she be? Well, there was nothing to do but pick a direction, so she did. This direction happened to be the most obvious choice. That direction was forward if you couldn't guess. I bet you couldn't.

She skidded to a halt and stared. The vines were moving! And they were winding themselves around Paine, threatening to crush the life out of her. Not that Paine wasn't fighting back. She was struggling something fierce and cursing in such a way that would make a Youth League captain turn green. Her sword lay forgotten on the ground next to one of the trees. The vines had somehow managed to disarm her. "What now?" Rikku said, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Take this," Niliya said, handing Rikku a staff. "This is the Guardian staff. You cannot yet use it's magic but it should still suit your purpose." Rikku looked at the staff. It was perhaps a foot taller than her and made of ebony. Strange runes were carved all along the shaft and they glinted blue with hidden magic. At its head several feathers of a gold-coloured metal were arranged in a sort of half fan. At first glance they appeared to be purely ornamentation, but at closer inspection they turned out to be very sharp blades with serrated edges. Rikku was glad she had been really bored one day and gotten Kimari to teach her how to wield his lance. This was something similar after all.

"Hold on Paine! I'll save you, but I'd better get respect points for this!" Rikku zigzagged across the mossy ground until she was at the base of the huge entanglement of vines. She grinned and leapt into the air. Making several quick slices with her staff she loosened the vines enough that Paine was able to free herself and jump down. The two Gullwings landed on the ground simultaneously.

"Gippal's all that's left now right?" Tidus said as they found themselves in the chamber once more.

"Yes," said Niliya. "And then Rikku shall have not only rescued you all, but learned how to harness all her powers as well. Perhaps it was fate that you followed her into this place where all but the Phoenix are forbidden. It is time for the last door." They walked to the door and Rikku pushed it open. Tidus went to walk through the door but Rikku stopped him.

"No," she said. "I sense… I sense that… I must do this on my own somehow. It will not allow anyone but me through." Niliya nodded, pleased that Rikku was able to sense the limitations of the gateway. "Wait for me her guys."

Tidus snorted. "As if we had anywhere else to go." Rikku laughed shortly and nodded. As soon as she passed through he turned to Niliya. "So, who are you? I'd introduce myself but you seem to know who I am anyway. Yuna too."

"I am called Niliya. I am the previous Phoenix Guardian." Yuna started.

"But that's impossible!" Yuna said. "Rikku is a reincarnation of you. That would mean that you are the same person, of the same soul. There's no way you could exist outside her body." Niliya smiled mysteriously.

"Well that would be true… if we were outsider her body. This place," Niliya said, looking around. "Is in Rikku, of a sort. We are within her soul, I should say. So I am able to take form here."

"We're in… Rikku's soul?" Yuna whispered in disbelief. "This place is so gorgeous."

"Yes its crystalline beauty should stand as a testament to the purity of that girl's soul. There is not a hint of tarnish anywhere."

"But why is this place so dangerous?" Paine asked. "If it is so pure." The smile vanished from Niliya's face.

"Do you honestly think that Rikku would be able to stay so cheerful all the time without building up defenses. The only way that she has been able to stave of despair at time was with the shields she built within herself." Paine's face showed rare emotion.

"So what now?"

"Now… we wait."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN grins evilly Well you guys asked for longer chapters. How was this? Lots of things were explained in this chapter and I am quite proud of it. But I want to know if you like it. The only way I'll know that is if you review. And I want to know what you honestly think. Flame me, I don't care. I am a bit of a pyro after all.


	9. Saving Gippal again!

Chapter 9: Saving Gippal… again!

Rikku found herself within a frozen wasteland. Shivering slightly, she folded her wings about herself. She suddenly felt warmth spread throughout herself. She assumed it was some sort of subconscious ability she had gained from her transformation. Whatever it was she was glad for it. Now it was time to find Gippal. She called his name, wandering through the snow. On top of it actually. She was so worried about her boyfriend that she didn't even notice that her feet did not sink into the drifts at all. This was probably a good thing. It she did sink she would probably find herself waist deep in a snow bank and she wouldn't be able to get anywhere.

"GIIIIIIIPAAAAAAAAALLL! Gippal where are you! Are you there Gippal! Answer me dammit!" She was beginning to get very worried. From what Rikku could tell, apart from herself, the place was completely deserted. Then she felt her love's reply rather than heard it.

"_Rikku?"_

"Gippal! So muja, is that you?" Rikku's heart beat erratically in her chest. Gippal was here! Now all she had to do was find him.

"_Yes… it's me._" Rikku did not like the tone in his 'voice' at all. She knew that she had to find him. Fast. Too bad she had no idea where to even start looking.

"Where are you?" she called to the empty air, praying Gippal heard her.

"_Lost. Can't find…_"

"Gippal?"

"_So cold…_" In desperation, Rikku took to the air. She soared above a sea of white searching for any sign of Gippal. Time was running out, Rikku knew it in her heart. A wall of ice appeared in the distance, seeing it as a place to start from, Rikku flew towards it. Her wings were still new to her and she tired easily. When Rikku reached it, she pirouetted midair and landed gracefully on a ledge, her back to the wall. She gazed out over the landscape and her heart dropped down into those cute little boots of hers. There was no sign of Gippal anywhere.

"_Muja… found… turn…" _Startled, Rikku whirled around and nearly fell off the ledge. What she saw there filled her with such shock and horror that her heart skipped a beat. She took a hesitant step forward and pressed a hand against the ice. Gippal was frozen right into the ice, his hands reaching out to her. It was a miracle he wasn't dead. Desperately, she pounded against the ice. She jabbed the staff into the ice; it barely chipped at it. She let out a cry of frustration.

"_Don't cry… Rikku._" The fact that Gippal was trying to comfort her when he was in such a state forced a despairing sob out of Rikku. She pressed her hands against the ice again. Their fingers nearly met – would have - if not for the ice.

"I'll save you," Rikku said shakily. She shut her eyes. She wished the ice would just melt. She wished that the same warmth that she felt would somehow reach the one she loved more than life itself. He needed her, desperately. But she couldn't help him. The tears began to fall.

Rikku's eyes snapped open and her fingers flared. Golden flames spread from her fingertips in a wide circle. She pressed her hands even harder against the ice. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the ice was pushed back. It hissed angrily like a living thing, steam rising in billowing clouds. Rikku's fingertips touched Gippal's. Heartened, Rikku let forth a burst of power that released Gippal instantly. He landed hard on the ice with a groan. Rikku ran forward and gathered him up in her arms.

"I knew you would find me," Gippal whispered, a small smile quirking the corners of his lips. "My angel."

"Let's go home," Rikku said. She waved her hand like she had seen Niliya do, and the door appeared in the side of the ice. She helped Gippal to his feet. He leaned heavily against her, shivering violently. Alarmed, Rikku wrapped a wing about his body. Together they staggered through the door.

The others were waiting for them on the other side. Tidus rushed forward and put his head under Gippal's arm to help Rikku hold him up. "What happened?" Yuna demanded worriedly. She put her hands on Gippal's cheeks. "You're freezing! Have you been lying facedown in a bank of snow?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell…" Gippal burst out laughing. "You try staying warm when you're stuck in a wall of solid ice."

"Ummm…" Rikku giggled, the stress of the situation finally getting to her as well. "Isn't ice always solid?"

"You two have finally lost it," Tidus said, shaking his head. "Come on, let's get you somewhere warm." The three of them took a couple steps before Tidus halted suddenly. "Wait! Do we have to walk down all those stairs _again_?"

Niliya laughed and raised her hand. "No, I will open a portal which will take you directly back to the temple in Bevelle."

"Aren't you coming with us? There is still so much that I want to ask you!" Rikku was devastated. She felt a sort of kinship with this woman and had already come to rely on her guidance. Niliya had come to be like the mother that Rikku never had. Niliya smiled comfortingly.

"Do not worry child. I shall still be with you," she said.

"That is so cheesy!" Rikku groaned.

"Just don't be surprised if you start hearing voices in your head," Niliya said, grinning evilly. The penny dropped.

"Oh!" Rikku gasped, then giggled. "See you later then Niliya."

"Wait!" Paine yelled suddenly. "I promised I would bring back a souvenir for Baralai!" Niliya laughed and plucked a feather from her headdress. There was an odd sort of fwoosh sound and it turned to gold. She handed it to Paine.

"Will this do?" Paine nodded, honoured. Niliya stepped back, her hands weaving the spell that opened the portal. It appeared in the wall next to them, the orange light reflecting across the room giving it the glow of a fire. "Good luck, all of you. The fate of Spira rests in your hands once again. Rikku will need your support. Stand together and there is no way that you can fail." They nodded at her respectively and passed one by one through the portal. Rikku spared one last look back, but Niliya had her back to them.

When they passed through to the other side they gave Baralai quite a start. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! I was worried about you guys. It took so long for you to come back. Hey, what happened to Gippal?"

"We had quite an adventure on the other side," said Paine. "It's too bad that you missed it."

"Right now all I want to do is curl up in front of a fire with some of Barkeep's best," Gippal said, trying to stand on his own.

"Woah, easy there!" Tidus said, when Gippal collapsed again. "It's a long way back to the main part of the temple. There's no way you'd make it back on your own. So let me and Rikku give you a hand, alright? I, personally, am sick and tired of all this walking."

"Well, let's get this over will then," Paine said and began to run back, not waiting to see if the others were following.

"Wait!" Baralai called, running after her. "Wait Paine! You don't know the way! Pa-aine!"

"Hey! What about me?" Yuna cried, following them as fast as she could. Tidus sighed angrily.

"It looks like we're going to be left behind. And without anyone to guide us back we're going to get lost."

"That's not good," Gippal muttered.

"Not quite," said Rikku with a mischievous smile. "I was watching Niliya when she was making all those portals. I know how to make them now too. I made that one out of the ice world all by myself remember Gippal? I'll just make one and we'll go straight back to the ship."

"You little devil!" Gippal said in amazement. Rikku grinned and slowly leaned Gippal's full weight on Tidus. Then she walked to the portal that went back to the Soul Tower. Using the now familiar hand gestures she changed the portal so that it opened into the cabin of the Celsius. The colour of the portal changed to a red that matched the colour of the Celsius.

"Cool!" Tidus exclaimed. "This is going to be much easier." When they were back in the cabin of the Celsius Rikku and Tidus laid Gippal down on one of the beds and covered him with a bunch of blankets. They left instruction with Barkeep to look after Gippal and get him a mug of the Hypello's best.

Were Yuna, Paine, and Baralai ever surprised when they found Tidus and Rikku sitting on the ramp of the Celsius waiting patiently for them. "How did guys get here?" Yuna demanded. "Baralai was about to go back and get you guys! And where's Gippal?"

"Gippal is upstairs warming up. I'm going up to join him in a couple minutes. I just wanted to see the looks on your faces when you realized we got there before you." She beat her wings amusedly.

"What on Spira?" Baralai exclaimed jumping back. "Where did those come from?" Rikku folded her wings behind her back, embarrassed.

"Err… well… umm… you see…" she stammered. Suddenly she heard Niliya's voice in her head.

**_Rikku… You can transform back if you wish. Just fold your wings as tight against your back as possible and put your palms together. Then concentrate on an image of yourself as your human self. _**Rikku did as she was instructed. She felt a diminishment of her power. **_Don't worry, that's normal._** Rikku suddenly felt her wings melt into her back and vanish.

"That better Baralai? Don't be freaked out. It's just a part of my being the Phoenix. I learned to use my power on the other side of that portal. Which leads directly to the Celsius now by the way. Use it if you ever need to speak with us ok?"

"Yeah, don't hesitate to visit us. Oh yeah, I almost forgot…" Paine reached into her pocket and pulled out the gold feather and handed it to Baralai. "This is for you." Baralai stared at the feather.

"What's this?" he asked, looking up at Paine. Rikku nodded at Yuna and Tidus and they went inside. Paine took a step closer to the Praetor.

"You… did ask for me to bring you back a souvenir," She said hesitantly. "You do like it. Don't you?" Baralai's hands tightened about the feather.

"Of course, it came from you didn't it? It's very beautiful, thank you. I'm sorry that I don't have anything to give you in return right now."

"That's alright. Well I'll be seeing you." Paine turned to go but Baralai reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Paine wait," something in Baralai's tone scared Paine. "I think that I just thought of the perfect gift." Gently, he pulled her about to face him. "I can give you my heart." Paine tried to pull away, shaking her head but Baralai wouldn't let go. "Paine, please. I know that we have had our differences in the past. You have no idea how much the Shuyin thing hurt me. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that right? And I know that you feel something for me. I know you do. Paine? Say something."

I… ugh… I," Paine wanted to tell him how right he was, but the words would not come. Her tongue was tied all in knots and her heart kept fluttering in a rather distracting way. Well, Paine knew a way to tell him how she felt without having to say anything!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rikku grinned as she watched Paine and Baralai kiss. "I knew it!" she cried triumphantly, pumping her fist into the air. Gippal hobbled up to stand next to her, somewhat hindered by his large cocoon of blankets.

"I knew for years those two would hook up eventually. Back when we were in the Crimson Squad together sometimes I wanted to smack their heads together to knock some sense into them."

"But it seems they've finally come to their senses," Yuna said, coming to join them by the window. Gippal shook his head and laughed.

"Nope, Baralai just finally grew a backbone," he said. He sneezed loudly. "Now I'm going to have a nap. Maybe I'll feel better when I wake up."

"I'll join you," Rikku said. As they snuggled up together under that huge pile up blankets Rikku smiled to herself. She had people who she could trust; people who would stand by her no matter what. Niliya was right. There was no way they could lose!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Yeah, yeah. It's a short chappie again. So sue me. That was just the perfect place to end the chapter. That's all. And I'll update soon too. Oh, and I'm not much of a PaineXBaralai shipper myself but that's what you guys want. You told me so. And even I have to admit that was quite kawaii. And opposites attract I suppose. Well all the power to them! And as for you guys, review please! chibi eyes Make the little purple button happy.


End file.
